


Moonlight

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Nudity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Springtime, moonstruck boys.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Magenta"

Something about the moonlight tonight makes them a little extra crazy. 

It gleams more silver than white, and in Mooney´s eyes it shines magenta. It feels good to be outside again after the winter. They greet springtime their own way: with much howling (werewolf or not) and tackling each other.

In the shack afterwards they find their clothes and Sirius and Remus, infused with life, dirt and nighttime secrets, find themselves standing in front of each other for an awkward moment before they´re fully human again, still naked, vulnerable, considering each other.

Something shifts that will not be undone.


End file.
